Origin of Fighters: Colonol Willam F Guile, Part3
by CosmicTeen
Summary: Only two parts left! Find out the secret behind Sheng Sung's destructive wrath!


Origin of Fighters: Colonol Willam F. Guile, Part 3: repealmant of hearts

Guile and Nash were late to class as usual, because of doing sex all the time. "I'll see you later honey" said Nash. And with that Guile and Nash went their seperate ways. Little did they know it would be the last time they would be able too have sex again. In another scene, Lutenint J.T. March, Guile's dad, is fighting with Sheng Song and his partner Thomas Dhalsim in the SHadow Realm where the Mortal Fighters do battle for the control of planet Earth. "You can never stop Mortal Kombat" and then Sheng Sung did a hurricane kick to the front of James Guile's head, damaging his body. "You'll have to do better than that to stop me,I am the first street fighter." Guile's dad unleashed a kick and punch, followed by a sonic boom and then flash kicks in succession to injure the already decrepit Sheng Sung. Meanwhile, the Mortal Fighers and Hagger and Cody are battling fiercely for the title of "Mortal Kombat Champion." the battle wages fourth.

There was a loud siren during Nash's karate class at the army. "All fighters report to the hangar, we are attacking Shen Sung today." Nash stood up, adjusted his karate outfit that he put on at the locker room before karate class and said "Finally, my chance to show Guile how I can protect him and our future." The excitedment in Nash's heart was overwhelming, and he clumsily forgot to put on his bulletproof vest, a mistake that would haunt him for all of eternity.

Meanwhile, Guile heard the Siren as well, but he is still only a beginning fightere, so he was not allowed to help in the battle against the evil one, Shug Song. "I wish i Could go and help Nash, I'm worried about him." just then, Vega and Zangief smashed through the wall in a camoflage dune buggy and said "Guile, you'll pay for becoming lovers with Nash. We will put and end to your life, however killing you." Guile truly was frightened, he was. He had never done fighting before with two advaseries such as these. Vega, a Spanish bull fightere, and Znagief, a rather large man from the Mother Land and who was also a bear fighter, which is just as good as fighting bulls. Zangief barely said anything because he is was still learning the newlanguage of American for him. He rapidly grabbed Guile with his hewmongus hands and did a spinning pile driver to the still learning how to fight army man, William Guile. Guile screamed in agany and screamed. The sadness he needed to harness his sonic powers was starting to build within this man, and he would soon realize his true street fighting potential. After that, Vega said he wanted to rape the young army fighter and Zangief was not opposed to doing so. Zangief was not just a bear combatant after all, he was also a raper.

Nash and his reinforcements, the army, reached the shadow realm, and then it was time for the final battle to commence between the American Fighters and the shadow fighters of darkness, The Mortals Kombats. "Shang shung, I will defeat you with honor for my love, Guile." with that, James Guile was stunned because he hates faggots and he had just come to the realization that his son is now one. So many things ran through his head as Sheng Song pummeled him into the ground. Guile and Nash fucking each other and doing blow jobs to them, then he thought about Nash touching Gujile's asshole, and licking the bottom of his testicular sack where the balls are. "Oh no, not my son." he said as Sheng blasted him with fireball moves, but the hardened army combantant wouldnt die. He had strong resolve, and even stronger biceps. The thoughts kept coming, and his sadness overwhelmed him. "Soooonnnnniiiiiiiic" he began, standing up straight and his eyes gleaming with dispair and hopelessnass. The ground beneathhim shhook, and the grass blades blew in the wind underneath his combat boots. "Booommmmm!" the flashing move hit Sheng Song right in the chest, sending him a hundred foots into the distance. Nash was in love with Guile's dad now.

Back at the school, Guile was being damaged by Zangief and Vega, who sought to seek revenge on him for becoming boyfriends with Pluto Nash, his lover and friend who was also in the army. His inner sadness and turmoil were almost ready to unleash into a powerful sepcial ability called "The Sonic Boom." Zangied pinned down the bloody army beginner, and Vega began to remove Guile's army shorts. "No...god no, please" said Guile. Zangief laughed and punched GUile in the face, smashing his nose and teeth and blood was there, and then blood was on the floor. Guile spit in Zangief's face "you'll never truly obtain my love, but you can have my body if you must" suggested Guile. Immediately followjng Guile's adulterous suggestion, Zangief began to smash guile's face over and over once again with his large fists. "First I would prefer to render you immobile, so that assaulting you is easier for the two men before you." The crackling of Guile's blond skull against the wodden floors of the high school eckode through the school. Stundets ran away in fright, and the army was already gone to battle the Mortal Fighters. Guile had no one to protect him from the vicious love of the two animal fighters, one a bear fighter and the other bull fightere.

Meanwhile, the battle for Mortal Champion rages on in a lightening storm and impedning darkness of the moon and night. Cody is unconscious as Haggar battles Baraka, a Mortal Boxer with knife arms and teeth that are sharp and metal. Elsewear, Sheng Sung is battling Thomas Dahlsim and the heavily damaged amry leader, James McCould Guile III, William's father and the army general. Nash stood in amazement of Guile's dad's power's as' he fought alongside the equally attrative T. Dhamslhimh. "They just don't make men like they used to." thought Charles to himself. Fireballs and Sonics Booms light up theknight sky and Sheng Sung was Weakening. "Please..." begged the evil karate lord "spare my life, I will never have MOrtal Kombat again." Thomas looked at McCould Guile "Never believe him, he's a evil sourceror" he said to the army general who was also guile's father, and new love interest of Guile's lover and friend, Nash. "How dare you say that Song?" screamed McCould. "You will always have Mortal Kombat, no matter what I do!" The crack of lightening allumanated the scene, and the shadow of the man before James Guile began to transform. "I told you it was a trick!" warned Thoams Dahlsim. "I'm getting the fuck out of here!" and with that Thomas Dhalsim fled to his homeworld, the army base. Nash stood next to McCould the leader. "I will fight wth you, you are a beautiful and powerful man." Jim was appallled by the treacherous and otherwise homosexuall comment, but nevertheless decided to allow Nash to fight with him and saidokay you can fight with me.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and the flesh of the decrepit and rather old Sheng Sung began to melt from the bones of Shang Song. the bones smashed apart and formed together larger bones and more skin came. Lightening was striking all around, and wind was there. "Now you will see who I really am" screamed a voice from the bone and flesh transforming body. then a hat that was red came from the sky and fell onto the skull and then a cape appeared. Shang Seng had changed! Now he was M. Bison, the evil president of Shadowloo. "All who try to defeat me will be opposed" Nash and Jim looked at one another. "Get out of here Nash" said the older wiser army general, McCould Guile, William's dad. "No way! I will destroy this new combatant!" and with that Nash charged at Bison, who pulled out an automatic pistal. Bang Bang! and then he shot Nash in both legs. "Nooo" screamed McCould. "Oh wait, he was gay. I don't care I'm getting th fuck out of here now like Thomas." Bison walked over to Bash. "Now you see my true abilities boy?" Nash looked up at Bison "Buddy I think you're slime (Robocop)" he said. Now Bison was starting to get angry with Nash and so he stepped on his face with his black boots and the metal part on top where he's shin gards are. "Arrggh" screamed nash as his teeth and ear fell out. Blood sprayed up and onto Bison's face. "Now you made me all messy, so I will fucking kill your life." Gison pulled out an desert eagle and pointed it at Nash's head. "Peace yo." he said as he squeazzed the trigger, spilling Nash's gay brains all over the rain covered ground. It was the end of Nash.

At the same time as Nash was murdered toorthlessly\\ by Bison, guile looked into the ceiling as his attackers raped him. There were grunts and sweat all around him, but he just stared into the ceiling and at that moment he knew his love was gone. Something inside him died, but then he realized he could used his Street Fighter ability now. He stood up, and his naked penis flung around a little, and then "You'll pay for this!" he stood up, and his naked penis flung around a little, and then "Soooniiiiiiiiiiiic" the two men, Zangief and Vega, stood there in shock "Wtf man" and then "BOOM!" the chi energy soared through the airhitting the two future employees of Master Bison, aka the leader of the Mortal Fighters. They were flung into the backround and smashed into the wall, rendering them un awake. "Now I must find out what happened to Nash" said Guile.

Be prepared to see the final chapter in William M. guilt's transformation into the powerful world warrior, Guile, and leader of the street fighting team, Streeet Fightere, and his reunition with his father, and the colonol of the army and Thomas Dahlsim, James McCould Guile III. read part 4!


End file.
